slavery
by vampdiryys
Summary: elena gets kidnaped and ends up being stefan and daamons slave along with five others stefan and elena and damon and omeone called jessica it will be epic plz read


**Hi welcome to my first ever fanfic so be nice plz review enjoy oh yeah and i don't own vamp diaries or any of the people! **

**Kidnap & slavery **

**Chapter 1**

It was a bitter night in fells church a quiet one at that, and Elena Gilbert was drifting alone through the dark cemetery because she had been visiting her parent's grave. As she neared old wickery bridge a noise occurred from the large bushes, and then again from the large oak tree behind her.

"What in gods name was that" Elena said to her self as she quickened her pace into a jog, when all of a sudden a tall dark figure came out of the blackness and stared her in the face and said,

"Don't run, don't scream and don't even cry" then a second voice came out the darkness

"Do as we say and we wont harm you"

Some how she was enthralled by this stranger, he was hypnotizing her

"Okay" she murmured and with that she was hit over the head with a crowbar and everything was black.

Elena's POV

My head hurt, and my eyes where finding it hard to adjust to the vibrant lights I managed to sit up and study my surroundings, it looked like I was backstage someplace and I was right, that was when they called my name. They told me to come to the stage so I got up despite my raging migraine and dizziness. I entered the dark stage room that was full of people male and females and they all seemed to be unbelievably pale and utterly gorgeous though I did feel so scared of these people. I earned many whistles and I was getting eyed up in uncomfortable places, I was thrown onto the stage and tied up to another group of scared looking girls then the man started talking.

"WHO WOULD LIKE THESE WONDERFUL GIRLS?" he exclaimed

There where loads of offers made but what were we to these people? What were they bidding for?

"come on, six smashing girls" he exclaimed again "anyon" he was cut of by a jaw dropping gorgeous man, he walked up to us every step he took was perfect and precise he had longish black hair that went over his forehead, with black eyes followed by yes you guessed it black jeans black shirt and completed by a black leather jacket stunning.

"I will take these girls of your hands" he said

"Ah yes Mr. Damon Salvatore what happed to the last slaves?" asked the man curiously

"Katherine got hungry" Damon chuckled

"Yes so who will be knocking them out so they don't see the entrance to the dark dimension?"

"You I think"said Damon casually

"Yes, okay" the man said again "WHAT" I screeched but before i got an answer everything went black and I felt strong arms catch me...

DAMON.

When I woke up I was in a carriage ... I think surrounded by 5 other girls all about the same age as me I guessed. the cart was bumping all the over the place it was so uncomfortable when another girl started to wake, she groaned and looked like she was in pain "hi" I said soothingly "hey" she replied she was pale white and had long black hair with emerald green eyes

"I'm Elena" I said trying to start conversation

"Nice to meet you, I'm Meredith" she replied again casually.

"So what is happening to us exactly?" I asked curiously I was sick of not knowing

"We have been auctioned to vampires as slaves" she said I sat there stunned, is she made or crazy?

"Ermm there is no such thing as vampires" I said trying not to sound too harsh.

"Elena yeah there is, oh, oh no you're new" she said with sorrow

"Excuse me" I replied

"This is going to be difficult" she said again, after that she sat and told me very thing, and I mean everything about Damon, Katherine, Stefan I was literally on the edge to a nervous breakdown I never spoke again the whole journey all the girls where trying to sooth me but i didn't move or talk I was frozen shocked, then suddenly the cart came to a halt and the huge double doors swung open and Damon and I think Stefan were standing there Damon spoke "what is your name he asked me" I didn't answer I was still frozen

"why wont she speak" Damon asked Meredith

"she is new master" she said "in shock"

"I'm fine " i muttered stubbornly

"yes so what is you name" he asked again losing patience

"Elena" i said when I was nudged so i quickly threw in "master"

Oh brother what am i in for?

**Hi again that was my first chapter review plzz btw Katherine has the hair off the show Elena is blonde like out of the book review and i will update.**


End file.
